Crazy
by Alice Strife
Summary: Wendy needs to learn about TPO; time, place, occasion.


My girlfriend is crazy.

That's mean, but sort of the truth. Not really crazy, well a little to me, but someone else might look at it as fearless? Daring? Bold? Whatever the word, she wasn't always like this. It's just been recently since she's entered that stage in her life.

When I hit puberty I remember how hard it was for me and how my sex-drive had been off the charts, I mean, I controlled my urges until the right time at the right moments, but for her... it's been whenever where ever. It think it's because she's part dragon and that animal instinct controls her when she's in the mood, and another reason is because she's never experienced anything before me so all these feelings she feels now are so good she just wants more every day.

Whatever the reason, I was all into it at first. I mean, why should I complain? I was able to kiss and love and caress and touch the woman I love every day, that was any man's dream. But then it started getting more frequently, still can't complain, and now more dangerous. A quickie in the bathroom of a restaurant, a few times in the supply closet at the guild, once while we were doing a stealth mission together and let me tell you, harder than you think.

Now it was getting ridiculous, right now. I couldn't stop though, I couldn't resist. Maybe it was because I had become addicted too? To her? To this rush, this fear of being discovered? Either way, she was shaking her hips side to side, cheering and singing to the song Mirajane was playing up on the stage. It had happened so suddenly. We were only talking before Mirajane started performing, then she wasted no time sitting on my lap, did I mention she wasn't wearing any underwear? If I didn't that's important because she opened up my pants and sat directly on my member, making me enter her from the backside as she sat and purred on top of me.

Everyone was around us, the whole guild, and she was just bouncing on top of me and riding my member out with the cover of simply moving and screaming to the song being played. How long as it been? It wasn't going to last forever. As the chorus hit she started bouncing more, my member slamming deep inside of her and I cursed to myself, biting my bottom lip as I leaned back and supported myself on the table.

I was about to cum. I was about to cum so badly, she was just toying and teasing with me though. This was happening whether I liked it or not, and I did really, really like it, probably not as much as she liked it though. This needed to end quickly though; I placed my hands on her hips making it seem I was just hugging her and without warning jerked my hips forward.

Wendy cried out a moan and I leaned forward, biting onto her collar lightly as I did the motion a few more times before I came out. Wendy screamed as Mirajane did her big finally; I knew she had came as well. The song was over now; no one would notice if I just teleported us away like this and-

"Encore! Encore! Encore!"

"Encore!"

"Encore!"

Wendy turned around, flashing me a mysterious and devilish smirk as she licked her lips. I felt a shiver run down my spine and wondered how much she would hate me if I just teleported back right now and had my way with her in the empty and safety of my apartment? Pretty mad I guessed, unless I fucked her so hard she didn't remember why she was made in the first place? I think I'd get away with it in.

…

This heat was so amazing though. She turned back around and started cheering, building herself back up as she bounced on me. I wrapped my arms fully around her stomach and leaned forward, nibbling at her ear.

"Only one more song before I take you back to my home and fuck you senselessly there, got it?"

She nodded her head at me, I couldn't tell if it was for what I said though or if it was to the beat of the song. Either way I still wasn't going to fuck her here in front of everybody more than twice.

Today, at least.

* * *

"Ah, Doranbolt! Faster! Faster!"

I grunted as I started holding onto the bedframe, using it to support myself up as I shoved my member into her tiny pussy over and over again. Her face scrunched up in pleasure, her cries ringing in my ears before she clenched down on me. I kept going through her tightness, just a few more, only a few more strides until I came as well.

"Fuck Wendy," I moaned out.

She started giggling and ran her fingers through my hair, nuzzling against my neck.

"You really got into it at the end, didn't you?"

It was hard not too being begged and pleaded by her.

"Such a dirty boy Doranbolt; if we don't hurry Lucy's going to come back here and find us on her bed." Wendy giggled again.

I nodded my head and pulled out of her, leaning up and running my hands through my hair to try and tame it as I reached for my boxers. Wendy leaned up too with a bright smile on her face; she reached for her dress on the ground and put it on, all done and ready.

"Since when did you stop wearing underwear?" I asked, teased really.

I know when it stopped, I remember exactly when it stopped. Wendy smirked at me mysteriously and licked her lips, biting on her bottom lip tightly.

"When it started getting in the way."

My heart was hit with an arrow and I was overcome with the desire to fuck her on Lucy's bed again; we've been at it for an hour now though and I'm pretty sure that mission of hers wasn't going to be that long.

"You just better make sure no one else catches a peek at what's mine, understand?" I asked, looming over her now.

Because if anyone else saw Wendy I'd fucking have to kill them. She smiled as she nodded her head, being so submissive to me as she reached out and kissed my lips.

"Yes mate."

Mate. I crashed out lips together and held her down on the bed, not being able to help it as I kicked my draws off and entered her again. Just a quickie, just a quick fuck to expression the feelings that arose when she called me that and then we were out of here. I barely hear my name come out of her lips while we do it anymore and I didn't care, mate being so much more meaningful and dominated than that.

Which is was.

Some dragons were submissive, some dominate I've studied about when I first started dating Wendy. I wondered what she would be when he hit puberty, and now I know. She didn't force me into these situations, she wasn't dominate and held me down. No, she was submissive. She begged me, pampered me, presented herself to me in such a way I couldn't help but give my little mate whatever she wanted.

"Doranbolt! Doranbolt!" She screamed out her climax.

I kissed her and felt her silent screams as we came together, the two of us panting as our hearts raced as one. She licked the side of my cheek and I licked her neck back, a sign I've come to learn that means I love you.

"I'm ready for our bed now," she told me.

I chuckled, "yes mate."

* * *

Now this time wasn't as exciting or dangerous, we could still easily be caught though. I wondered for a second how we'd be able to do any of these things if I didn't have my teleportation magic? Would that have stopped Wendy from wanting it? I would like to think so, I knew the answer was no in my heart though.

"Ah, ah, ah," she moaned spreading her legs farther apart, wanting me to reach deeper inside of her.

I kissed the spine on her back as I fucked her against the table in the closed and hopefully abandon guild of ours. Now this was more comfortable for me, not any people around, but the place still exciting enough.

"Doranbolt I'm gonna! I'm gonna!" She started crying out.

Well I wasn't gonna. Wendy slammed her head on the table as she cried out her climax, I didn't stop or slow down at all as I kept slamming into her. The table started skidding across the floor at my force, I couldn't stop now though. Not when- not when- oh- oh- my chest tightened as I grunted out, releasing myself inside of her.

"Again," she moaned out when she caught her breath.

I leaned down and kissed the back of her neck, my fingers digging into her hips before- my eyes turned as a light went on in the back upstairs. I quickly teleported us out of there and back into my apartment, Wendy whining and groaning as we landed on my bed, me still inside of her.

"I wanted more fun," she growled.

"Sorry mate, but someone was coming and I don't want anyone watching the cute faces you make or hearing the cute moans that come out of you while I'm satisfying you. Those things are only for me hear." I warned her.

"I'm still in heat, Doranbolt." She panted lightly, staring up at me with those seductive eyes.

"Well let's see if there's anything I can do about that," I answered her.

She gave me a sly grin and I returned a smirk back, slamming our lips together as we got started all over again.

* * *

Last time, I swore to myself. This would be the last time I would ever, ever indulge in her wild fantasies and let her control me like this. I can't believe she talked me into this in the first place, I can't believe- oh fucking God! I can't believe how good her tongue feelings around my member. I had to bite my knuckles in order to keep myself from making a sound, nothing but muffled grunts coming out of me as I screamed into my hand, climaxing right into her mouth.

Wendy swallowed it all, like she always would, and pulled her mouth off of me. She sat on top of me next, grinning brightly as she licked her lips and leaned down to whisper right in my ear.

"My turn."

There was a soft moan and I froze, looking to the side to see Levy's face scrunch up as she rolled around in her sleeping bag. Tonight I thought I was home free from our little antics, since Wendy told me she was having a sleepover over Erza's place. No, it was never that easy though. She had called me here and I had arrive, wondering what was wrong if she was calling me so late.

She was horny, that's what was wrong. And what she wanted was for me to help her out in the same room while Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Levy, and Lisanna slept all around us. This was the last time, this really was the last time. I refused too, I couldn't do it, Wendy would not take no though and attacked me, sucking off my shaft and making me feel all hot until I wanted too.

She slowly lowered herself on me and she was wet, soaking wet I couldn't believe how badly she wanted me. She was practically sucking me inside, twitching as I entered her. Her riding me would make too much noise though, especially since I couldn't silence her with my lips, so I switched our positions in her sleeping back and rolled us around.

Her eyes closed and tightened, soft breaths escaping her lips as I started moving. I didn't change my speed, I needed a cool head to observe her and listen. She was doing a good enough job, but I knew she wasn't satisfied, not even close. So I pressed our lips together and just held them there, hoping they would muffle our noise as I started thrusting into her now.

Last time, last time, this is the last time. Something in that thought made me all the more wilder, made this experience all the more better as we finally-

"YAWN."

Wendy was crying as she climaxed, I covered her mouth with my hand and clammed tightly. She didn't make a peep. Whoever yawned... they weren't getting up. Was it a sleep yawn? I looked and saw Lucy yawn again, her eyes closed, a small smile appearing on her face as she turned in her bed.

It was time for me to go, release or no. I pulled out of Wendy and pulled my pants back up, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"We need to have a talk tomorrow," I whispered to her.

Her eyes were already closed though like she was dreaming away something. I kissed her lips before finally leaving, preparing for our talk the next morning.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"No more random sex Wendy." I repeated myself.

"But-but- no! No Doranbolt! Please, please," she started begging, giving me her cute puppy dog look as she pouted.

"Last night was it; if it isn't in a bed in either of our homes, completely empty, we're not doing it anymore."

"But that's not fair Doranbolt!"

"I know you're in heat Wendy, but you need to learn to control that," I told her rubbing her hair lightly, "you need to learn TPO."

She blinked, "TPO?"

I nodded, "yes, time, place, occasion. I have no problem whisking you away when you have that desire to a private place at the right time during the right occasion, but we're not longer going to have risky, wild sex."

"But you like risky, wild sex with me," she growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

I grinned and I leaned down, having the mood to kiss her for being so cute.

"I did, but now I don't. TPO Wendy; I'll still give it to you whenever you want," I whispered in her ear, "whenever you want," I moaned again bringing my hand up her dress.

She still wasn't wearing panties today and I easily slipped my fingers inside of her, hearing her moan out softly.

"Just not where ever you want, is that understood?"

"But-"

I glared long at hard at her as I stopped my movements, growling right back, "is that understood?"

She whimpered and nodded her head over and over again, "yes mate, yes mate!"

"Good girl," I whispered kissing her head, "now that deserves a treat."

"I'm really going to miss reckless sex. Any sex is better with you than no sex Doranbolt," she told me.

"I'm glad you're finally seeing it my way, now lay down," I told her pushing her down on my bed.

I started bunched up her skirt and kissing her thighs, making my way up to her treasure.

"We-ah- had fun, tho-oh-ough. What- wha-ah-t was your fa-a-ah!" She screamed as I stuck my tongue in.

I licked once, tasting her sweet juices, before leaning my head back and staring at her red face, "what was my favorite?" I finished.

She nodded her head. My favorite? My favorite? It certainly wasn't last night, but my favorite had to be...?

"When we were doing that mission with Erza, remember when we had to be actors in the play? You were dressed up in this beautiful princess gown, me dressed up as the demon king, and as we were locked up in that stage tower waiting for Erza to come along to save us, you were just begging me to fuck you. Hahaha, I remember the ground cheering when we came; I almost thought it was for us."

Wendy giggled lightly with me, "yeah, that was pretty fun. Maybe we should start roleplaying to make up for the excitement? Or maybe bondage? I want to try tying you up," she suddenly started sparkling.

Roleplay? Bondage? I flinched a little, but sighed seeing how excited she looked at the thought. I guess that was better and would be alright.

"As long as it's here," I said, here being my house.

Wendy started smiling and nodded her head up and down, "I'll go buy us some costumes tomorrow then!"

I sighed out again, shaking my head. She was crazy, that's all I could say, but I loved her, so I guess that meant I was crazy too.


End file.
